Real Extreme Diffusion
The Real Extreme Diffusion (commonly abbreviated as R.E.D) is the top heel stable, in the Dragon Gate promotion. It was formed on September 24, 2018 by the remaining members of ANTIAS, Ben-K, Yasushi Kanda, Takashi Yoshida, Big R Shimizu, Eita and their newest member Kazma Sakamoto, with Shimizu and Eita sharing the leadership in the beginning before being given to Eita. Since their formation, R.E.D has since added several new members, most notably gaijin members PAC and DAGA. The stable had previously started in 2015, with his first incarnation VerserK, but continued in his second incarnation ANTIAS in January 2018, with its final incarnation being named R.E.D in September, based on Eita's leadership, since the end of VerserK. After four months of their inception, R.E.D members held all titles Dragon Gate had to offer with Eita holding the Open The Brave Gate, PAC the Open The Dream Gate, Ben-K and Shimizu the Open The Twin Gate and Yoshida, Kanda and Sakamoto the Open The Triangle Gate Championships, becoming the most successful incarnation of VerserK and also meaning that R.E.D is the fastest stable in Dragon Gate to win every championship available. History Background (2015–2018) The stable was initially known as VerserK in 2015, after Eita rejoined the stable in November 2017, Eita along with El Lindaman and T-Hawk who were part of VerserK, formed the second incarnation of the stable named ANTIAS, based under their leadership until Lindaman and T-Hawk left the promotion in May 2018, giving the lead back to Eita in August. During this time, the stable started feuding with MaxiMuM (after Big R Shimizu and Ben-K turn on them to join the stable) and Natural Vibes. The stable would also be compared to Deep Drunkers as being the worst heel units in Dragon Gate history. On October 6, 2018, ANTIAS leader Eita announced the third incarnation of the stable, it would be joined by a new member and change its name. Eita's leadership (2018–Present) On September 24 at Dangerous Gate, Eita announced that the stable would be renamed to R.E.D meaning Real Extreme Diffusion and the new member was revealed to be Kazma Sakamoto. Afterwards, R.E.D defeated Natural Vibes in an All Out War ten-man tag team elimination match, in which the two stables attacked each other following the match after Shimizu tried to shave Punch Tominaga's hair, continuing their feud. Later in the event, Eita lost the Open The Brave Gate Championship to Dragon Kid, which he had previously feuding during the year. In the main event, R.E.D attacked MaxiMuM, Eita and Shimizu nominated Ben-K to face Masato Yoshino for his Open The Dream Gate Championship at Gate of Destiny on November 4. On October 2, Eita revealed PAC to be the newest of the stable, in the process, Eita and PAC defeated Shingo Takagi and BxB Hulk in one of Takagi's last matches in Dragon Gate. Following the match, after all, units came to the ring to challenge PAC, it was decided that Ben-K, Shimizu, and PAC would represent R.E.D in four-way elimination on November 6. On October 14, Ben-K's friend, Keisuke Okuda ally to the stable but would leave the stable shortly. On October 21, Eita announced on his twitter page, that DAGA would be the newest member of the stable. At the November 4 event, Ben-K unsuccessfully challenged Masato Yoshino for the Open The Dream Gate Championship. Following the match, PAC made his intentions of challenging Yoshino for the Open The Dream Gate Championship. On November 6, PAC challenged Yoshino to an Open The Dream Gate Championship match, which was officially announced to take place on December 4. On December 4, PAC defeated Yoshino to win the Open The Dream Gate Championship. With the win, PAC became the first British Open The Dream Gate Champion. On December 23 at Final Gate, captured two of Dragon Gate's titles with Yoshida, Kanda and Sakamoto defeating Natural Vibes (Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka) for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship and Ben-K and Shimizu defeating Tribe Vanguard (Kagetora and YAMATO), Speed Muscle (Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi) and MexaBlood (Bandido and Flamita) in a four-way elimination tag team match for the Open The Twin Gate Championship. In the main event, Eita and Dragon Kid's feud culminated in a Lucha de Apuestas ("Bet Match"), Hair vs. Mask match, where Kid defeated Eita and then forced him to have his hair shaved off as per the stipulation. Members Associates Sub-groups Championships and Accomplishments * Dragon Gate **Open The Dream Gate Championship (1 time, current) – PAC **Open The Brave Gate Championship (1 time) – Eita **Open The Twin Gate Championship (1 time, current) – Ben-K and Shimizu **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time, current) – Yoshida, Kanda and Sakamoto Gallery |-| Gallery= R.E.D.jpg|ANTIAS renaming the stable to R.E.D R.E.DPAC.jpg|R.E.D after PAC's addition R.E.DOkuda.jpg|R.E.D after Keisuke Okuda's addition (missing Yasushi Kanda, Kazma Sakamoto and Takashi Yoshida) R.E.Ddaga.jpg|R.E.D after DAGA's addition R.E.Deitashaved.jpg|Eita having his hair shaved by Dragon Kid as per the stipulation of their Mask vs. Hair match |-| Members= takashi yoshidaR.E.D.jpg|Takashi Yoshida YasushiKandaRED.jpg|Yasushi Kanda EitaRED.jpg|Eita ShimzuRED.jpg|Big R Shimizu Ben-KRED.jpg|Ben-K KazmaRED.jpg|Kazma Sakamoto Neville2018.jpg|PAC Daga.jpg|DAGA |-| Champions= EitaREDbrave.jpg|Eita as 2 times Open The Brave Gate Champion during his R.E.D reign Pacdream.jpg|PAC as the Open The Dream Gate Champion BigBenredtwin.jpg|Ben-K and Big R Shimizu as 2 times Open The Twin Gate Champion during their R.E.D reign R.E.Dtrianglegate.jpg|Takashi Yoshida, Yasushi Kanda and Kazma Sakamoto as Open The Triangle Gate Champions Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units